runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
My Dark Brother
To help Glissa, you need to go to the Shadow realm which is located in Prifddinas, but in another realm. You have to follow Glissa and Sarixs there. To go there, you need to give them 1 Law, 1 death, 3 airs and 1 soul rune (for each trip). But before you go there, you need to make a holy ankh. The ankh is made by using a holy symbol with a life potion (you will get this on from Sarixs), and casting a holy spell on it consuming 82 prayer points. After creating the ankh, you can finally go to the shadow realm. (Be sure to have your armour and the rest of the required runes with you, as well as a lot of food). You will stand in front of the main gate of Prifddinas, but everything is dark, and the crystals are black as well is your prayer drained. If you try to drink a prayer potion, you prayer will be drained to 0 again in seconds. When you enter "Dark Prifddinas" you will encounter 4 level 89 Shadow walkers using a range-magic like attack, but Sarixs and Glissa kill them fast for you. After going in deeper, you will encounter even more of them (21 exactly), but this they will be protected from 7 level 142s and 3 level 220s, everything in multicombat zone. Run faster until you come to a dungeon, located where the Slayerdungeon of Prifddinas is originally located in the normal world. When you climb down, you will see a cutscene showing Sarixs and Glissa coming down the dungeon stairs. The dungeon is exactly the same as the dungeon of Prifddinas, but instead of the monsters there, you will see even more of these shadow walkers. Glissa states, that it is impossible to go to the end of this dungeon. After a long conversation you three decide to activate a portal inside the dungeon back to the normal world (using 30 airs, 10 laws and 10 death runes). Your mission is now, to go to each dungeon and slay every shadow walker inside the dungeon (they won't respawn). Don't worry, Sarixs and Glissa will help you out, but only when about 50% of the current room is cleared. Note, that you cannot go into a deeper floor if not every single shadow walker is dead in the current floor is killed. The agility shortcuts may be used which may save you some time, allowing you to skip some floors. Also, floor 5b and 5c do not have to be cleared. Every floor contains 10-25 shadow walkers. In total, there are 100 (50 89s, 40 142s and 10 220s. Floor 4 and 8 each contain 2 220s, the others only 1 each). When have slain every shadow walker in floor 8, you are given the option to enter the last floor, where Maleandor is located. Restock on your food and enter floor 9. Sarixs and Glissa will of course follow you. Maleandor (level 350) will use the same attack as the shadow walkers, but much more accurate and hitting much higher. His special armour allows him to store 50% of his LP into it when at full LP, which is even more dangerous with his ability to heal himself to full LP when he is almost dead. This means, that you need to use your ankh on him when he is under 25% health, to stop him from healing. Note, that effect from the ankh only works for 10 seconds, which means that you need to use a fast killing blow when you used the ankh. He has 40,000 LP, meaning that you need to deal 10,000 LP in under 10 seconds. After successfully killing him, you will be teleported out of the dungeon back into the normal world. You will finish your quest and get your reward. Rewards * 2 Quest points * * Two experience lamps which grants in a chosen skill (only available for skills level 65 and higher) * Ability to do twice more damage to shadow walkers (you can re-enter the dungeon for training). * Maleandor's Flesh-soul platebody * 500,000 gold coins * Free use of the Dark Prifddinas Teleport spell (3 Air, 1 Death, 1 Law) * Free use of the range magic based Arcane Dart spell. * Monthly fight against Sarixs, Glissa and Maleandor with 2 friends (3 vs. 3).